Flying on the Spirit of the Desert
by D1G1T4L hikari
Summary: May's dreams of travel are withering away she is a substitute of the Petalburg Gym. The only thing keeping her sane is a young handsome coordinator who she met online. But what will happen when he surprises May and arrives on her doorstep?


**Flying on the Spirit of the Desert**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

**One-shot Contestshippy**

* * *

May looked sadly out at the lake before her. The cool breeze whipped across her face as she closed her eyes slightly. It was the morning of a beautiful sunny day as she sat on the lush grass, watching the dewdrops fall from the tall blades. Everything that was once beautiful seemed dulled and colorless now. The sun rays hit her face with an amazing burst of energy as she sat silently, staring at the open water. She looked as if her heart was broken and damaged for she had no reason for happiness.

"Hey there Beautifly," May said sadly.

"Beauti…Beautiflyyy," the bug-Pokemon replied sadly. _May, please cheer up._

The young girl still stared at her feet as Beautifly landed softly on her head. The girl was sixteen now and was of age to substitute as a replacement for a gym leader. Her father and mother were taking a journey around the world for 2 years and placed May as their replacement. The young brunette knew that many would pay for this position, although her dreams of traveling and meeting new friends dwindled in the mist. A whole year had passed and May could not bear to live through the next… Knowing how Max…Brock…and Ash were all having amazing adventures without her…

"Well, I better get breakfast for you all," May said as she forced a smile.

"Beauuutifly."_May…_

The young coordinator stood up and noticed as she was growing thinner and paler than usual. She still could not forget her dreams even though she knew that her father trusted her with the badge and key to the Petalburg Gym. The young girl was much taller than her years as an inexperienced coordinator. She got rid off her bandana allowing her hair to flow freely and wore a tight black t-shirt that exposed her midriff. May also wore a short sleeved red, unbuttoned blouse over her t-shirt. A dark black mini-skirt was only natural to go along with her tall shady boots that went up to her knees.

May walked back into the house and prepared Pokemon food in separate bowls for each of her Pokemon. She looked with a final slight smile at her healthy and growing Pokemon. She sat down on a nearby table and opened up her laptop. She had 6 instant messages from a young man named '3M3R4LD sands.' She had been talking with this promising coordinator for a very long time…somewhat falling in love with him. His voice seemed to carry through the computer and into her ears. The girl did not know who he was… but she did plan to find out one day. She clicked on the messages and her eyes widened as she looked at last night's messages and the mornings'.

**3M3R4LD sands:** where have you been for the past year?

**S4PPH1R3 roses:** I'm sorry, I wish I could have participated in the contests this year

**3M3R4LD sands:** did you know we've been talking online for more than a year

**S4PPH1R3 roses**: I am aware

**3M3R4LD sands:** are you saying you don't feel anything towards me?

**S4PPH1R3 roses:** no… if I may be frank…

**3M3R4LD sands:** you may

**S4PPH1R3 roses:** I really think I love you

**3M3R4LD sands:** really…

**S4PPH1R3 roses:** yeah, I don't know what you look like, but I know you

**3M3R4LD sands:** in a way, I feel the same way

**S4PPH1R3 roses:** don't flatter yourself, prince charming. I'm just a silly girl with a crush

**3M3R4LD sands:** then I guess I'm a silly boy with an incurable infatuation

**S4PPH1R3 roses:** talking to you has been the only thing keeping me sane all year

**3M3R4LD sands:** even if I can't see you, you have to know that I am in love

**S4PPH1R3 roses: **I am well aware :)

**3M3R4LD sands:** we really should find a day to meet

**S4PPH1R3 roses: **we should, but I am afraid I will disappoint you

**3M3R4LD sands: **that could never happen

**S4PPH1R3 roses:** its 4 in the morning, I guess we broke our old record

**3M3R4LD sands: **you sound tired, you should sleep

**S4PPH1R3 roses: **I'll talk to you in the morning?

**3M3R4LD sands:** definitely

**S4PPH1R3 roses:** good night then

**3M3R4LD sands: **sweet dreams

-- S4PP1R3 roses is away at 4: 07 am --

**3M3R4LD sands: **I know you don't want to see me yet

**3M3R4LD sands: **but I can't help the feeling in my heart that is yearning for you

**3M3R4LD sands: **I have traced the laptop you've been using

**3M3R4LD sands: **i don't care what you look like or what kind or family you come from

**3M3R4LD sands: **i know enough from the messages you have been sending me

**3M3R4LD sands: **I will be arriving at Petalburg City shortly…

-- 3M3R4LD sands has signed off at 8:12 am –-

"Shit!" May shouted.

She began to breathe heavily… The man of her dreams was coming to Petalburg City just to meet her? The girl knew that whoever he was… she would never be good enough for him. The girl looked outside her window as gusts of sand blew down onto her backyard. A mystical dragon flew down with a shadowy figure riding on it. May hid behind the door breathing heavily as a figure jumped down from the green dragon and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" May asked trying to pull herself together.

"Sapphire roses?" the boy asked behind the wooden door.

"Emerald sands?" she asked back. "Why are you here?"

"Did you receive my messages?" the voice asked in return.

"Yes! But, I didn't say you could-" May started.

"It doesn't matter. You said you loved me didn't you?" he asked in return. "You said you wished we could meet one day. Why won't you let that day be this day?"

"I…I…" she mumbled.

She was pushing against the door really hard because she was afraid he could break it down. She trembled in fear as she gulped and put her hand on the doorknob. The man she desperately wanted to meet was finally here and all she could do was shake and tremble? Quickly, she grasped the doorknob as slowly opened the creaky door. _Damn, I should get that fixed…_

"Well?"

The young girl said as she looked down at her shoes. She saw a young man's dark beige baggy pants covering over her dark shoes. Her eyes darted upwards as she saw his hands in his pockets…That was something familiar… As she looked up, she saw a dark blue t-shirt with a short sleeved black jacket above that. As her sapphire eyes looked up at his emerald ones, she was suddenly taken aback…

"May?" he asked softly.

"Drew?" she replied quietly.

His kind green eyes have not changed and his beautiful green hair was flowing slightly in the wind. Sadly, May said the look of disappointment in his eyes. Tears began to form in hers as her knees shook slightly. Drew was clearly disappointed that the young beautiful girl called S4PPH1R3 roses was in fact…May. The young brunette turned her back on him and slammed the door behind her.

"Hey! May! What was that for?" Drew called through the door.

"You're disappointed! Go away!" the girl shouted…

"What are you talking about?" Drew shouted.

Tears began flowing like a river down her face as she cried behind the door. The first time she had seen Drew for over a year… their meeting just _had_to be like this. Just when the brunette thought her day was already bad, this had to happen… Her dreams were shattered and the one who had kept her from her loneliness revealed himself and looked down on her… Nothing seemed worse than the feeling of despair that Drew gave her…

"May, open this door," the green-haired boy said softly.

"Go away!" May shouted through angry tears.

"May! I'm not disappointed!" Drew shouted back.

"I saw your eyes! Your eyes don't lie!" May shouted. "Only you! You lied to me! You misled my heart for an entire year! How much lower can I go?!"

"I never lied to you!" Drew said desperately. "I meant everything I said."

"Your facial expression said differently," May said viciously.

"It wasn't disappointment. It was astonishment," Drew said truthfully.

Suddenly, the young girl opened the door and looked up into his eyes once more. She saw the kindness within her mind and jumped onto him. She held him tightly and he rested his chin on her head and held her back. She cried into him and Drew could tell that she needed him more than ever.

"May what's happened to you? Why haven't you been at the contests?" Drew asked softly.

"Dad…He made me leader of the gym while he was gone. I've been stuck here for over a year," May said sadly.

Drew pulled May away from him and looked at her bright sapphire eyes. He lifted up his fingers and wiped away her tears. May felt his rough skin brush against her face and realized the tough battles he must have been through. Her eyes darted to the mystical dragon behind him and realized that it was his Flygon. Drew stared back into her eyes and felt the deepest sympathy for her. It wasn't easy to be held down when your heart's desires are to travel… Drew himself had run away from home to fulfill his destiny.

"Astonishment?" May asked again. "Why are so shocked to see me as sapphire roses?"

"I couldn't believe…" Drew started. "That the girl of my dreams was staring me right in the face for such a long time. Through our screen names, we knew each other a way we could never know through talking face to face."

"So you still-"

"I can't help it, but I have simply fallen in love with Sapphire roses," Drew said warmly.

"Can you really look me in the eye, and tell me that you love me, Drew?" May asked. "Can you tell me that without your conscience telling you not to hurt me?"

The young man with deep emerald eyes looked straight and directly into hers and spoke the very magical words that May has been wishing he would say since the beach they met on at Slateport. "I love you with all my heart, May." The girl's tears of sadness instantly turned to tears of joy as hugged Drew tightly.

Drew climbed on Flygon and held out a hand to May. She grasped his hand and he lifted her onto Flygon. She sat **before** him and looked worriedly back at the green-eyed coordinator. He smiled back at her as Flygon kicked up a slight sandstorm and began flying. May felt the immediate wind brush against her face and Drew wrapped his arms over hers. She looked back at his handsome face with deep gentleness...

"Keep your grip on Flygon really firm," Drew instructed.

"Oh yeah," May said flustered.

"Like this."

The young man held his hands over hers and placed them on Flygon's neck. She felt the warmth of his breath against her neck and felt the most happiness she had since she participated in contests. Drew had reminded her of the girl she truly was. May looked back at him and kissed his cheek. The young boy blushed furiously as this was the first time he allowed a girl to kiss him. Flygon would fly swiftly over mountains, valleys, and oceans before May would ever want them to stop.

"I meant what I said before… I could not believe what I was really missing for all these years. I was amazed at how something so beautiful and elegant was right in front of my eyes. You are my sapphire rose, May."

"I wanted you to be him… I'd glad you were Drew. My own emerald sands…" she whispered in his ear.

This wasn't a fairy tale. Wasn't a peachy happy ever after. May knew this was reality, it certainly seemed like something out of a story book, but she had fallen deeply in love with the boy how had teased her so much as a child. This was her magical moment…she was flying on the spirit of the desert with the man she loved the most.

Yes, as her eyes descended onto the Petalburg gym, she realized how beautiful sunrises could really be. How beautiful lakes really are… How amazing the grass can sway in the wind. Yes, she was content now.

* * *

**Author's Note:** well i haven't had a real hard-core Contestshippy fic. this one was kinda a test for me. i was just seeing where i could take my writing, etc. lol most likely, i will delete this. AND THIS IS NOT A THREAT FOR REVIEWS! i just wanted to see if my romance fics attract around/less/more than my angsty fics, which is technically my niche. i write angst first, then romance.

oh well, i hope you've enjoyed it. this fic is kinda futureish. so may and drew are a bit more mature and able to confess their feelings like adults. and please, if you are to review, please do not say my characters are OOC (i deunno why, but sometimes it burns me up). if there is any contestshipping fic, technically, it should all be OOC because Drew would never admit anything to May and May would never be able to get the courage to say something like that.

then again, if you could contribute a review, that would be appreciated as well.


End file.
